vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Захир-Шах
| портрет = Zahir-shah.jpg | подпись = Последний король Афганистана Захир-Шах | ширина портрета = | титул = король Афганистана | порядок = 5 | флаг = NF 1931 - 1974.jpg | периодначало = 11 ноября 1933 | периодконец = 17 июля 1973 | предшественник = Мухаммед Надир-Шах | преемник = Мухаммед Дауд | дата рождения = 16 октября 1914 | место рождения = Кабул 30 px | дата смерти = 23 июля 2007 (92 года) | место смерти = 30 px Кабул | национальность = Пуштун | вероисповедание = Ислам, суннитского толка | династия = Баракзай | похоронен = Кабул, Мавзолей на кладбище «Теппаи Маранджон» В Кабуле найдена могила экс-президента Дауд ХанаЪ - Афганцы лишились отца нации | отец = Мухаммед Надир-Шах | мать = Мах Парвар Бегум | супруг = | супруга = Хамира Бегум | дети = сыновья: Мухаммед Акбар, Ахмад Шах, Мухаммед Надир, Шах Махмуд, Pashtunyar и Мир Ваис дочь: Белгис Бегун }} Мухаммед Захир-Шах (16 октября 1914, Кабул, Афганистан — 23 июля 2007) — король (падишах) Афганистана с 8 ноября 1933 по 17 июля 1973). Реформатор, правивший страной 40 лет, до июля 1973 года, когда был свергнут своим двоюродным братом, Мухаммедом Даудом. Захир-Шах смог вернуться из эмиграции на родину только в 2002 году. Происхождение Захир-Шах присходил из царского пуштунского рода Дуррани династии Баракзай. Он вёл свой род от Садар Мухаммад Хана Пешавари, полукровного брата Дост-Мухаммад Хана, который продал Пешавар за золото и объединился с Раджит-Ханом против Дост-Мухаммада в Кабуле. Его прадедушка Яхия-Хан прославился своим посредничеством между Якуб-Ханом и Британией во время Гандомакских переговоров. После подписания одноименного мирного договора, оба хана были вынуждены скрываться в Индии, бывшей в то время британской колонией. Пуштунское происхождение Захир-Шаха, а также его изначальная приверженность персидскому языку (Фарси) позволяли ему какое-то время балансировать между интересами пуштунского большинства и Фарси-говорящей элиты афганского общества Ahmed Rashid, "Kabul", 2002, (LINK) :"... The last time Zahir Shah saw Kabul it was an international diplomatic backwater, but a thriving, bustling town where the elite...". Считался просвещенным, прогрессивным и высокообразованным монархом. Получил блестящее светское и военное образование во Франции, стал даже французским офицером. Он владел, помимо родного афганского (пушту), персидским, английским, французским и итальянским языками. Взошёл на престол в 19 лет после смерти своего отца, короля Мухаммада Надир-Шаха, убитого на параде выпускников военного училища в Кабуле выстрелом стоящего в строю курсанта. Захир-шах был вынужден прервать учёбу во Франции и вступить на трон в 1933 году. Тронное имя - Мутаваккил Аллах Райрави Дини Матини Ислам Мохаммад Захир Шах, что в переводе означает "наместник Аллаха, поборник истинной веры ислама". Правление Мухаммеда Захир-Шаха (1933—1973) В течение первых 20-ти лет молодой шах отсиживался за спинами своих более искушённых родственников - трёх дядек, которые фактически управляли страной. Однако, по мере того, как он набирался опыта и завоёвывал авторитет, Захир-шах стал брать власть в свои руки и начал проводить в жизнь политические и экономические реформы, которые далеко не всем приходились по душе. В 1964 г. король Захир-Шах издал новую конституцию. Старался способствовать развитию демократии и прав женщин, чем вызвал недовольство со стороны консервативного духовенства. Также пытался вести антиперсидскую кампанию с целью популяризации родного пуштунского языка, которая закончилась неудачей. Эта кампания была частью его попыток возродить былое влияние пуштунов. Пуштуны во время его правления составляли большинство в правительстве и парламенте и пользовались существенными привилегиями по сравнению с остальными этническими группами, что подогревало антиправительственные настроения и вызвало появление оппозиционных партий и лидеров, таких как Ситам Милли (возгл. Тахиром Бадахши), движение Абдурахмана Махмуди и др. Mir Ghulam Muhammad Ghobar, P: "Afghanistan dar maseer Tarikh". Донесение Госдепартамента США от 1963 г. http://www.icdc.com/~paulwolf/pakistan/leggett13july1963.htm В борьбе с консервативным крылом некоторые приписывают ему организацию покушений и убийства религиозных лидеров, таких как шиитские лидеры Саид Исмаил Балхи и Мавлон Файзани. Mir Ghulam Muhammad Ghobar, P: "Afghanistan dar maseer Tarikh". Тем не менее, многие афганцы вспоминают годы правления падишаха как «золотой век» Афганистана, отличавшийся относительной стабильностью и спокойствием. За время своего правления Захир-Шах пригласил в правительство иностранных советников, основал первый современный университет, выступал за отмену ношения афганскими женщинами чадры. При нём женщины получили доступ к образованию и возможность голосовать, а члены королевской семьи были лишены права занимать должности в правительстве. В этот же период в стране появились свободная пресса и избираемый парламент. Его считают выдающимся дипломатом. Считается, что шах умело балансировал, поддерживая отношения с Москвой и Вашингтоном, стремившимися доминировать в Афганистане во время его правления. Захир-Шах также продвигал культурные и торговые отношения Афганистана с Европой. Его знаменитая фраза: "В Коране нигде не сказано, что Аллах против научно-технического прогресса, так почему с ним надо бороться?" Захир-Шах дружил и с советскими лидерами - Хрущевым и Брежневым, часто бывал в Москве. Всякий раз для него организовывали "мужскую охоту" в Завидове, где король - отличный рассказчик и душа компании - неизменно был в центре внимания. Свой последний официальный визит Захир-Шах тоже совершил в СССР. В Кремле он заявил: "Все народы Афганистана питают к своему великому соседу искреннее чувство глубокого уважения". Государственный переворот 1973 года и свержение монархии В 1973 г., его двоюродный брат, свояк и премьер-министр Мохаммад Дауд, организовал переворот в то время как Захир-Шах находился в Италии, где он и остался, (не без советов с Запада) отказавшись от вооруженной борьбы в попытке вернуть себе престол. Отрёкшись от последнего вскоре после переворота, он прекратил более чем полуторовековое существование своей династии Баракзай. Захир-Шах остался в Италии, Афганистан же на долгие годы стал ареной борьбы Советского Союза и США, в результате которой победили мусульманские фундаменталисты в лице талибов. Захир-Шах провёл в изгнании на вилле в окрестностях Рима 29 лет. Ему было запрещено возвращаться в Афганистан во время советской интервенции и последующего правления талибов, несмотря на то что он воздерживался от открытой критики движения Талибан. В 1991 г. пережил покушение на собственную жизнь от вооружённого ножом человека представившегося португальским журналистом. Возвращение на родину thumb|left|Захир-Шах в последние годы жизни По возвращении Захир-Шаха на родину в апреле 2002 года всерьёз обсуждалась возможность восстановления в стране института монархии. Захир-Шаха поддерживала значительная часть населения, в особенности представители старшего поколения. Считалось, что он мог бы составить серьёзную конкуренцию нынешнему лидеру, Хамиду Карзаю, который сделал карьеру на противостоянии талибам и которого активно лоббировал Вашингтон. Однако Захир-Шах в очередной раз проявил себя как представитель гуманитарной интеллигенции. Он ушёл в сторону, как и в 1973 году, когда мог бы вернуться из Италии, чтобы бросить на племянника-путчиста танки. thumb|220 px|Захир-Шах (крайний справа) на инаугурации Хамида Карзая, 7 декабря 2004 года. На этот раз он публично поддержал Карзая, выступив в его поддержку на собрании совета старейшин и политических лидеров Лойя джирга, в роли учредителя которой он сам и выступил. Тем не менее, после возвращения монарха в Афганистан Лойя джирга не наделила Захир-Шаха никакими официальными полномочиями, кроме присвоения ему почётного титула «Отца нации». Это, возможно, было вызвано его излишней приязнью к Индии, а также спорной политикой в отношении границ с Пакистаном (линия Дюранд). Карзай состоит в отдаленном родстве с падишахской династией. Этим можно объяснить тот факт, что когда Карзай стал президентом, многие родственники и сторонники Закир-Шаха получили ключевые посты в переходном правительстве. Ему было позволено вернуться в свой дворец Арамсарай в Кабуле. Это здание, известное также под именем «дворец номер один», являлось в последние 5 лет официальной резиденцией экс-монарха и стало его последним пристанищем. Были сообщения, что в 2005 г. Захир-шах пытался продать свой дворец несмотря на то, что тот к тому времени уже давно стал президентским, т.е. государственной собственностью. Причины, вызвавшие смерть 92-летнего Захир-Шаха, не были официально объявлены, хотя известно, что в последние годы он регулярно выезжал из Афганистана на лечение. Так, в 2004 г. его самолётом перевезли в Индию, где он в течение 2-х недель проходил курс лечения в связи с проблемами с кишечником в одном из госпиталей в Нью-Дели. Захир-Шах скончался 23 июля 2007 г. Известие о смерти престарелого отца нации сообщил президент Афганистана Хамид Карзай. Назвав покойного короля основоположником афганской демократии и символом национального единства, президент Карзай объявил в стране трехдневный национальный траур. http://www.kommersant.ru/doc.aspx?DocsID=789176&print=trueЗахир-шаха похоронили подле своего отца в мавзолее возвышающемся над родным Кабулом. У бывшего короля Афганистана было восемь детей. Один из них умер в Риме в 2002 году. См. также [[История Афганистана|'История Афганистана']] Ссылки * Василий Сергеев, «Смерть последнего монарха», Газета. Ru, 23 июля 2007 г. http://www.gazeta.ru/2007/07/23/oa_245038.shtml * Биография на Afghan network * Lyman, Eric J., King Hopes to Bring Peace Home St. Petersburg (FL) Times * Judah, Tim, Profile The Observer * Карзай сопровождает короля домой United Press International * Некролог International Herald-Tribune Видеоматериалы * Памяти Захир-шаха (видео) Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 16 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1914 году Категория:Умершие 23 июля Категория:Умершие в 2007 году Категория:Монархи Афганистана Категория:Родившиеся в Кабуле Категория:Умершие в Кабуле Категория:Свергнутые монархи